Once Upon a Time in Everlie
by sirensoundwave
Summary: Who or what is Peter Pan? Why does he want Henry so badly? Funny thing about connections; they're often much stranger, more horrifying in truth than in any fiction. Something wicked is going on endangering all the realms. But how can it be fixed when no one seems to know what's going on? Well, that weird silver haired kid might have a clue... *Chapter 5 fixed*
1. Prayer

Um, okay so I lied. I have to start putting chapters up...or Siren will drive me nuts. She my muse and self proclaimed Queen of Darkness...Yes I am well aware that I have issues. -_- Don't judge me.

The only major change to the current plotline is that Neal and Gold don't really get away from Pan. Instead, they run headlong into the rescue party after Pan reveals he let Bae escape all those years ago. Hook already healed Charming but the girls don't get the chance to send their messenger. I realize they are dragging things out for dramatic effect but that whole tag thing they did seemed...stupid to me so I thought it the perfect place to segway the story. The teaser story "Evil Angel" is named for the Breaking Benjamin song of the same name. The soundtrack for this chapter is Disturbed's Prayer. After all, what does a sinner offer up to an evil angel but a wicked prayer?

Will this story eventually be Panry? I...have no idea. I'm sure Siren will tell me eventually. But, I will warn you that this will make you uncomfortable if sexual tension, innuendo and creeperish behavior towards or involving the underaged is disturbing to you.

While I'm doing warnings, I will be fucking up fairytale land even more than the show's writers have. I care about cannon when it suits me but generally try to just mess with what's already known before I add my own twist. With that said, I will hop around like the show does and take liberties with the already ambiguous timeline provided by the writers. I will be using various beliefs and views (that may or may not be my own) that might piss people off.

Chapter titles will be songs with a relation to the content. I guarantee that 90% of the music referenced will be dark, sad, etc. Please observe the genres. Young people will show a capacity for great evil. Think Children of the Corn. OUAT has darkened the origin of Peter Pan.

I will paint it black. For those reasons, the rating is subject to change.

You still with me? Awesome. Let's do this.

Chapter 1

Prayer

This isn't happening.

She came all this way. Went through so much.

For nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Henry could never come home now...

Emma didn't even get to process the fact that Neal wasn't dead. Or that Gold looked like he'd been playing cowboys and indians. It was moments after the duo came crashing out of the brush, panting like dogs, before they were overrun with Pan's thugs. Talk about deja vu...

"You people are getting annoying." Pan walked forward. A burly lost boy following with Henry tossed over his shoulder. Neal vaguely remembered his name was Tiny.

Cute.

"Let him go Pan." Emma raised her sword, having no clue how she'd back up her demand. Her last few encounters with the master of Neverland only ended well because he just left.

"Emma, Emma, Emma. Why are you resisting? You came through the realms, teamed up with people you should by all rights despise, compromised your own integrity. All for what? Not even the Evil Queen or the Dark One can match me. Certainly not on my own turf. Once you give up on this silly rescue, you may go home."

"I came here out of love. And I'm not leaving without my-" She looked to her left to see Regina and Neal defiantly glaring at their enemy. "-our son!"

"Love?" Pan let out an amused giggle. Somewhat odd to hear a male villain giggle like a schoolgirl sharing gossip. Even weirder to hear his cohorts join him. He set his face in a smirk, glancing at Mr. Gold then locking eyes with Regina, not the one who addressed him. "Oh, darling...don't you see? Love is weakness."

_Oh darling...don't you see? Love is weakness._ Such a saccharine tone hardly disguised the cruelty of the words. Regina's fireball went out as she recoiled in shock. Where had he heard that?!

"Suprised? Did you honestly think Cora came up with that all on her own? She lacked the imagination to think outside the box that way. Or she did until she, ya know. Became a ruthless bitch. Shame she's dead. So very useful that one." The eternal boy's grin went ear to ear.

All Regina heard was her sanity snapping, only seeing red. The raven haired woman suddenly burst into flame, yet she wasn't burning. The heat was intense enough for her companions to be forced away or be burned. The helm of Kilian's jacket began to smoke and he frantically pat it with hook and hand. The Lost Boys too were pushed back; Henry's guard dashed behind a boulder to shield his captive. Whom no one noticed was stirring from the sleeping spell much sooner than he should have.

She flew at Pan like a firefly from the depths of hell. Her hand plunging deep into his chest. Only gasp in confusion having found nothing to grasp within.

And with a bored expression, he caught her by the throat, lifting her over his head.

"Can't rip out what I never had Queenie...So damn annoying... He'll be mine so much quicker once you die-"

"STOP!"

Henry was standing in front in the rock. Alone. Tiny's feet were partially visible around the side of the boulder. His spear however was clutched in the 10 year old's hands. He still felt woozy from whatever had happened before but sheer will kept him standing.

"Oh, you're up. Just a second." The light tone did nothing to distract from the sound of bones cracking. Or the look of terror in those brown eyes as the life was squeezed out of her.

"Pan stop! Let my mom go!"

"Be specific lad. You have two after all."

"I mean it!" Henry's face glistened with tears. And his adoptive mom's tinged blue. Holding the poison tipped stick tightly, he steeled himself. "Or else."

"We've been through this. Not quick enough to stab me Henry."

"I don't have to be." In one fluid motion, the point swung to press against the child's throat. "Let them go home. Alive and unharmed and I will stay here. Kill any of them and you kill me too."

"Henry what are you saying?!" Neal surged he found himself caught in Felix's grip. A grip that was, oddly, far stronger than it had been when he first arrived...wait.

"_Everyone's where I want them to be."_

That twisted little bastard!

"Hmm. You drive a hard bargain. Alright then. But only if you give yourself to me, right here and now. In front of them. Seeing their hope shattered would amuse me greatly."

Now, everyone not a Lost Boy and having lived in the land without magic found their minds wandering to X rated territory. That's what he wanted Henry for? A sex object to lord over them?!

"You do NOT get to have your wicked way with my grandkid you pervert!" David charged, sword drawn. As valiant as it was vapid unfortunately. With an exasperated chuff and a flick of the wrist, Prince Charming went sailing into a tree. And La La land.

"David!" Snow cried.

"Get your minds out of the gutter. It's just a kiss."

Well, that's not so bad-

"Yes, an innocent kiss." Hook snarled. "That lets you suck out the boy's soul. I've seen how you create your Lost Boys mate."

Know what? Nevermind.

"It's just a small bit." He responded. As if to say "It's only a little rain" or "it's only a little stain"."Enough to bind him to me like the others is it. Not interested in a soulless doll after all. She's turning a lovely shade of purple lad..."

"...Whatever! Let her go!"

"Good. Come here."

Regina fell to her knees sputtering. Her lungs worshipped the air as she gulped it down greedily and glared up at the teen, utterly appalled. As Henry neared, she reached for him. Only to have the front of her head blossom in pain. She fell backward unable to move but clearly conscious enough to show anger.

"Not happening. Oh she's fine." Pan rolled his eyes and took Henry's hand.

"W-will it hurt?" Henry gulped as his chin was tilted upward. The look in Pan's eyes scared him. He saw pure glee...and something else he couldn't quite identify.

"No, just tingle. How lucky am I to take your first kiss?"

Before he could object, Pan scooped him up and sealed their lips together. In an instant he drew back, a trail of white vapor pouring from Henry's mouth into his. The younger boy felt as if there was a hive of agitated bees buzzing under his skin. Not stinging...just vibrating like they were on crack. Everything became dull; sight, sound, the strange feeling. Then it all went black.

Henry didn't get to see the despair in his rescuers' eyes as their hearts broke. Hear their screams mix with hoots and cheers of joy. Or feel Pan hold him like a precious treasure as he stroked his sleeping face.

The Charmings, The Evil Queen, Emma, Neal, The Dark One and Captain Hook could only look on and curse the futility of it all. The demon children vanished back into the trees with their prize. So close, so god damned close!

As far as they knew, there was no saving him.

He belonged to Pan now.

A Lost Boy.

Forever.

/Nature favors entropy. But once it runs its course, stability reigns in its wake. What lurks in the shadows is not always tainted nor is all that basks in the light pure. These are the only truths that cannot be denied. Saving someone and letting them go can sometimes be one in the same you know.../*

Startled, the group shared a look.

"Who the fuck said that?!" Surprisingly, mother and daughter exclaimed at the same time.

*Do remember that creed...

Next chapter will be up whenever I get the chance. Tentatively labeled "The Beast and the Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold/"Weak and Powerless" by a Perfect Circle (Guess who it's about n_n) ; "Here to Stay" by Korn/ "Dirt Room" by Blue October; or "Enter Sandman" by Metallica/"I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic!At the Disco depending upon which avenue I wanna stroll down first. Those chapters are done but their order is easily interchangeable. Pan will be far more sinister in my story than he has been in the show so far. You'll see he has far stronger connections to the others than they can fathom. Can't wait for tonight's episode! My alltime favorite Disney character Ariel is in it! Don't look at me like that...

Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	2. Seether

Yo. This chapter contains current events and the past in the Enchanted Forest. If you havent read "Evil Angel" I recommend that you do. Remember those warnings from chapter 1? Well, they start to come into play...now. Also, faster updates will be posted on AO3 simply because I can upload straight from my phone. It's still sirensoundwave a my penname on that site.

Veruca Salt is our guide. Shut up, this didn't fit in the next chapter.

Chapter 2

Seether

*OUATE*

Let's review shall we?

Chance to redeem self snuffed out when son kidnapped by whackos.

Stuck on a boat with the Charming Idiots, that pirate, the imp and the good damned Savior.

Nearly drowned by a fish with tits and her magic shell.

Almost skewered by bloodthirsty punks.

Wandered around in circles thanks to a map freely given by the enemy.

Barely avoid death by murderous brats.

Reunion with Tink went as smoothly as could be expected.

Found out Rumple's son didn't eat it.

Found Rumple. Again.

Almost killed by little savages.

Lost Henry to Pan. Permenantly.

Regina loathed to admit she'd sensed a pattern to her days as of late. If only she'd done things her way-

"-my Evil Angel would have killed you earlier. Yes that'd be much better than your current situation." A sigh was heard in the tree above them. Weapons drawn, spells at the ready, their attention turn to the branches.

"Aren't you a bit far from camp Lost Boy?" Mr. Gold severed the branch the child sat on with a gesture. Instead of falling though, he continued to sit on air. Violet eyes glared at them before the child simply floated down. Wild silver locks cropped close conflicted with his pale but youthful features. About the same age as their adversary...

"Lost Boy? Nope. My evil angel serves me, not the other way around. Gabriel's the name."

"Evil Angel?" Neal repeated. "Sounds too poetic a name for the demented little bastard."

"You're the one that took his heart." Regina concluded out loud. "This is all your fault!"

"Define 'fault'..." The boy just let the sentence drop. He wasn't thrown by the looks of anger from those surrounding him. Nope, that expression reeked of bordom.

"Why are you doing this? What is to be gained by hurting us?!" Snow demanded.

"Welp, when you are meant to know you will. I strongly suggest you make camp at the native villiage tonight. He allows them the same protections as his camp. So long as I they bend to his will."

"From what exactly?" Emma ventured. The look on her face showed she wasnt sure if she wanted to know.

"Seether." Hook and Neal replied in stereo this time.

*OUATE*

"So how do you feel?"

Felix faced Pan's back as the other gazed down at his bed. Adjusting the line of sight, he too looked at the figure there.

Milky pale skin, just a light tint of blush across the cheeks. Dark locks perfectly framed a cherubic face. Henry was doing an excellent impression

of his grandma Snow in her cursed sleep. Including the lack of breath. His thoughts wandered until...

"No different. I feel his soul within me as sure as the others. But it's _sleeping_ not energetic like it should be. What did I do wrong?"

"Well, he isn't dead. Not alive either but not dead's good, right?"

"I suppose. Now, how do you feel?"

"W-what?"

Pan still didn't face him. He instead opted to remove a stray bit of hair from the comatose boy's forehead. Straighting back up, he turned SIC with a smile.

"You know our connection runs the deepest. Henry won't take your place, you and I are family after all."

The blonde cursed himself for not blocking the link, flushing in embarassment. He was the only Lost Boy whose link to their leader was an open two way street. Of course the jumble of thoughts he was feeling would filter through the bond.

"Mmm, jealousy doesn't suit you love. But that isn't all I feel from you." Warm breath ghosted over the shell of Felix's ear as deceptively strong arms pull his back to a firm chest. A gentle kiss placed on the back of his neck."When you are hurting, you know it pisses me off."

"I can't hold him back anymore." He blurted out. "It hurts."

"Then let him out to play."

"You're joking." Felix pulled away scowling. "You just promised the kid his family was safe. Since when does Peter Pan break a promise?"

"I promised I wouldn't kill them. Unfortunately, Neverland is full of dangers to those not familiar with I can't be watching all the time."

*OUATE*

"We should be afraid of a South African rock band?" Emma raised a brow.

"Seether? What's a Seether?" Charming rubbed his throbbing head. The boy was gone, simply vanished.

"Well debatably it's a who not a what mate. Moon's missing tonight, it's his time to hunt. Lost several decent men to that beast's bloodlust." Hook sighed.

"Felix isn't quite right in the head." Neal started to speak.

"No one who willingly follows Pan is Bae." Gold looked like a migraine was setting in.

"True but this is way worse. From what I remember, on new moons he lets his darkside out to run wild. He's got this bizarro split personality he fights to keep bottled up most of the time. Whatever! The point is he goes bat shit crazy and kills anyone he sees. We gotta get moving before sundown or we are fucked."

"I'm pretty sure between the two of us one messed up kid isn't an issue. Pan he is not." Rumplestiltskin scoffed as he motion to the queen.

"Papa, Pan brings magical beings here just to give Seether prey that last longer than an hour." Neal deadpanned. "He'll probably eat you alive."

"Fantastic." Emma groaned.


	3. Here to Stay

Heads up. This chapter is the one I excised Seether from. Good news is I get to do my back story for Felix. Bad news is the Rescue Party has no idea what they are really about to be running from. Also, a new take on another character. Korn starts us off.

*OUATE*

A modest home in the Enchanted Forest. A farmer, his wife who baked for pocket money and their young son. They lived their happily ever after for 7 years...until hard times found their villiage. Then the ailing father in law was forced to move in. Along with his dedicated wife and only living son.

And so the sins of the past returned with avengence.

The dead have no use for apologies.

"Ma! Look what I can do!" A young voice called. Annie paused in her kneeding. Only to throw the dough in her son's direction screaming at the top of her lungs.

On the wall the shadow of a bird chasing a dragonfly flitted. When the doughball hit his arm, he lost concentration and the scene evaporated.

"M-ma?"

SMACK!

"Never do such wicked things again ya hear?!" His mother was trembling. Felix felt the side of his face stinging like fire, tears welling up in his green eyes.

"But I made it for yo-"

This time he found himself slamming front first into his make shift canvas. He lay there crying while she stomped off to wherever.

What was so wrong? Da said that she loved birds and dragonflys...From when she was little like him. The shadows were pretty. Weren't they? Did he make the wrong ones?

"This'll learn ya. Yer not to practice the demon arts in this house." His mother was suddenly over him, fastening a leather strap to his wrist. It was branded with strange symbols. "Do it again and this'll smart ya worse than that wee tap I gave. Get up and fetch the eggs. Scoot!"

Confused and hurting, he crawled to his feet in order to obey her.

"This is pointless. The natives won't let us into their village without Pan's consent. Being stuck beyond the wards on the New Moon is a sentence reserved for the worst crimes." Hook voiced from the rear of their group. "We'd be better off treading water in the lagoon."

"Same lagoon the mermaids are in? Pass." Emma's sword hacked at a low slung vine with a lil more force than nesessary.

Henry was gone. The amazing little boy she'd only just met a few months ago. For the first time since she refused to even look at him after birth. Because she was a coward too wrapped up in her own pain and guilt; too scared to let anyone back into her aching heart, her flesh and blood was now that monster's new toy!

How Pan looked at Henry was beyond sick. Like he wanted to devour him, take everything the boy was into himself. The way perverts would look at her when she dolled herself up to go out on a Saturday night. It reminded her of the prick who tried to drag her into the backroom of that bar a few years after she got out of jail. She broke his arm and hog tied him with his expensive belt for his trouble though.

Still, that happened after years of being on her own. Having to fight those who would take advantage of her. Henry was 10 almost 11. Despite his bravery, he'd lived a rather sheltered life.

A helpless child in the clutches of a demon that clearly wanted to 'play' with him. Pan was going to take her son's innocence and once again she would not be there for him.

Nausea bubbled up from her core. The berries she'd eaten earlier decided to make a reappearance all over the forest floor as she bent over and braced against a tree. Unable to stop the tremors racking her body.

"Emma! Honey are you alright?" David caught her as her legs gave way. Reverting to a small frightened girl, she clung to her father like a life line.

"No! Oh god what are going to do?! That creep is doing lord knows what to him while we're traipsing around looking for people more likely to kill us than help." She wailed into his chest. "All this way only to get kicked in the balls short of the finish!"

David could only hold his poor daughter as she wept. All of the last few days had just hit her like a semi. While he stroked her hair, her death grip on his shirt slackened. Looking down, he saw her head loll to the side.

Snow and Neal were glaring hatefully at the witch among them, clearly the culprit. Hook just seemed highly amused.

"She was giving me a migraine. And there's that." The Queen motioned to tree branches that were suspiciously low hanging as if reaching out to grab them. There was a yelp as Mary Margret tripped over a root that was definatly not there a second ago. All part of the same trunk Emma had leaned against.

"If this Seether creature doesn't kill us, her wild magic will." Regina groaned. "I want Henry back just as badly but whining like that isn't gonna help. With our luck it'll make things worse. We need to find that white haired little freak, he's got the answers we want."

"No we don't." Gold spoke the instant she closed her mouth. "That white haired little freak, as you call him, is the one pulling Pan's strings. You remember? The smug teenager leading us all about by the nose? I've heard that albino and his twin sister spend their time meddling in the lives of we lesser beings for their own amusement."

"How can you speak so basely of The Lady Sun and The Lord Moon? Especially when The Lord Moon himself has blessed you so?"

A soft voice on the path ahead spoke. Closing in from a few yards away was a young bronze girl. Her expression one of reserved discontent. She wore a simple tan dress down to her shins, the seams sporting a white and blue checker board pattern. A head band of the same design held three black and red feathers. It rested on top of two long black hair braids. Bare feet were noticably dirt free.

At first glance, the girl looked rather dainty, certainly out of place in this dangerous jungle. Then your eyes wander to the machete at her left hip and the whip at the other. The fact that the larger grown men in war paint were following not guarding her was a big red flag as well.

"'Ello again, Princess Tiger Lily." Hook gave a bow with flourish. She responded with a deeper frown before stopping on front of him. In the blink of an eye, she grabbed his collar preventing the pirate from standing straight again..and kneed the leather clad man in the face.

So...now two of them were lights out.

"Welcome back, Hook."

*OUATE*

Sunset would be upon them in two short hours. Having long since moved Henry to another room, Peter watched his lover sleep, ghosting his fingertips over Felix's closed eyelids. Once they opened again, green would be replaced with red.

Seether was much nearer the surface than he expected before sundown. New Moon lasted 3 nights and this was the last in the cycle. Felix had been insanely good at masking the pain until now. Fortunately sex seemed to temper his dark side.

Pan's back and front looked like he'd rolled around on barbed wire. The blonde had screamed like a wanton slut; demanding Pan plow into him harder while scratching him deeply.

Sex with his right hand always served as a pleasurable escape. Their sessions tended to be gentler when Felix was in control; so submissive to Pan's touch he'd even allow being taken in front of the other boys if his leader wished.

It gave Pan no end of amusement to sense the reactions of his other boys to the going on in his quarters. Some, mostly the younger ones, thought Felix was being tortured. Some of the older ones yearned to be in either of their leaders positions. But most just wished they'd hurry up and finish. So they could go back to pretending the relationship wasn't happening.

Of all things imaginable, a broken boy and a (literally) heartless being had fallen in love. Or something deceptively similar. Pan experienced all of Felix's emotions as sure as they were his own. Logic dictated that once a heart left the body, so did the ability to experience genuine feelings. So what the hell was this then?

In any case their relationship seemed even less likely since their first meeting involved Pan pulling Seether's blade out of his gut.

*OUATE*

"Mother I know wha I saw." Annie raged. "I used the guard but he can somehow he over come it!"

"Dear, you have nothing to fear. If Felix had the dark gift, it would be stronger than moving a few shadows about." The elderly woman waved her daughter's distress off. She continued to stir the stew over the fire.

"Ma, that's how he started too. And just like him, Felix is rebelling. You know what we must do if we can't control this one either." Her son Roderick insisted on behalf of his sister.

"No. We made that mistake once before and this family's been cursed for spilling his blood. Look at yer da!"

The man she refered to lay on a cot in the corner, babbling about the mice stealing his hair. Grey strands littered the floor around him, having been ripped out by his own hand. His face and arms sporting deep strips of cloth tying him to the cot kept him from continuing to scratch and tear at himself any longer.

#They're talking about you..#

"Quite you!" The teen hissed under his breath. He had been crouched under the windowsill outside. Upon hearing them talk, he took off into the forest crying. "You aren't real."

#That's quite untrue and you know it. They intend to kill you. Us. Just like that uncle no one dare speak of.# The voice sighed. #I say we don't give them the chance. Let me out.#

"Bad things happen when I do that. Da, Ma and Gran love me."

#They 'loved' him too. Until he became an inconvenience.#

"No. I've done nothin wrong. I'm a good boy. I am!"

#So was he.# the voice paused then growled low.#Someone else is here.#

Without thinking, Felix spun around pushing whoever it was away with his left hand. To his horror, something came out of that hand to pierce the one who'd been lurking. He could clearly see a taller boy looking down at the gaping hole in his stomach. Caused by a sword jutting from the blonde's palm like magic.

"I'm sorry, dear lord I-" He'd surely killed this poor fellow! He WAS bad. The voice was right, they'd surely do it now!

"Calm down. I expected nothing less for sneaking up on you love." A most inappropriate laugh escaped the wounded boy. He calmly placed a finger over the panicked teen's lips. "Can't kill what's already dead. Anyhow, the name they won't say is Peter. But I much prefer Pan nowadays love. Been watching you."


	4. Enter Sandman

Hey. Metallica starts us off. Let's go.

Henry woke up...sorta. He was back in that horrible room he spent time in during his cursed sleep. This time though, the flames were a cool to the touch blue. There wasn't anything falling around him, threatening to crush him like a bug. The eerie curtains still billowed in the breeze, this time revealing a white door behind one.

Waht did he have to lose? With a deep breath, he turned the knob. It swung open easily. He went through after taking another deep breath.

"Sorry about that kiddo." A young man, a teenager stood in a white void on the other side. He was dressed in a silver shirt and skin tight black pants. His hair looked like glowing chalk. It looked like the door simply floated in the expanse that seemed to go in forever...no nowhere.

"Who are you?" The little boy questioned. He didn't want the other to see how freaked out he was about all this. Calm and cool thinking...calm and cool thinking...

"Think about it really hard Henry." The silver haired boy took Henry's hand in his, covering it with both of his own. "I can't tell you, but you already know. The same way you can see the threads. Open your eyes. Open your heart."

Henry furrowed his brow at that. Threads? What thre-

*Flashback*

When he first arrived in Pan's camp, Henry was nearly blinded by white lights. He tried to focus and saw the glow was from all these laser lines. Touching everything from the trees to the ground to the Lost Boys. The lasers came to one point. They all crisscrossed through Pan's heart. Entering his back and chest. Still, no one but him seemed to notice.

"The sun in your eyes lad?" Pan asked the squinting boy.

"No... those lines of light. So many of them." the ten year old rubbed his eyes, missing the curious look his captor gave him. "How can you see with them everywhere like this?"

"...Will them away. Concentrate, pretend you don't see them. Then you simply won't anymore." The pause before spoke went unnoticed as well.

*End*

That. Those strange lights...

Did he not believe Henry and was simply humoring him? Or was Pan surprised he could see the lights? There were threads connecting Pan to everything...so what did that mean for this guy?

"Why can't you just tell me your name? How did you change this room when my grandparents couldn't?"

"Because it's not that simple Henry. What I am is very complex. The only reason I can even talk to you this time is because your body is in Neverland. Before, I had no control over your dreamscape; all I could do was get you here. My attempts communicate with you resulted in the whole infernal trap room thing. Once again, sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head, a wry smile on his lips. "Seriously kid. You need to reach inside yourself for the answer. Take your time, this place isn't going to burst into flame. When my Evil Angel consumed part of your soul, it strengthened my connection to you by proxy."

"Evil Angel? Wait, you knew Pan wanted to eat my soul?!"

"He hasn't 'eaten' it per say. All he did was what he's always done to create his Lost Boys by taking you into himself. But you aren't like the others. Getting off track though. What do you feel when you touch me?"

"I..." Closing his eyes, Henry opened them quickly to stare at in awe, even more confused now than before. "You're... the moon?"

*OUATE*

Trudging through the brush, the Rescue Party followed the young girl with eyes to fierce to be a child. Once again in the rear, Hook had been slung over a warrior's shoulder, his arms dangling uselessly. Tiger Lily had one hell of knee. Emma was being carried by David. Despite being knocked out briefly and still kind of loopy, he was in better shape to carry the blonde than Neal. The other man was limping, having twisted his ankle running from their enemy while trying to save his son. Gold had to conjure his cane for support.

Irony was a bitch...

Regina regarded the girl leading the way carefully. Like Pan, she radiated magic like a cell tower. What was disturbing was how it felt. Chaotic and serene all at once. Warm and inviting with the potential to cause death and destruction. Pan was a blast of cool air. Refreshing but possibly a harbinger of death. Calm and volatile at the same time.

"She feels like the sun doesn't she?" Gold asked her quietly. "Because she is Priestess to the Sun Goddess. Just as Pan serves the Moon God."

"You have to be kidding." Neal frowned. "We are up against gods?! Since when is Pan religious?"

"Pan was created by the Lord Moon. Born to bring balance back to the realms when Lady Sun vanished." Tiger Lily said. "He is not as wicked as you seem to think."

"He's a muderer, kidnapper, a liar..." David huffed.

"And how many have you killed? Prince David? What have you taken?" The Princess hissed. "What lies have you told?"

David glared at the girl's back. Her words...did she know of his past? The war they fought? The secret he carries now? She couldn't. Could she?

"This is all very interesting but what good does it do us? Pan has my son and we are stuck here!" Regina exploded. "What is the point of all this?!"

"Your son is the means by which Neverland and all the realms are to be saved. It is his heart Pan seeks."

"Brilliant. He already has him so what's stopping him from just taking it? Something isn't adding up dearie. He's had my grandson for a week now. What is he waiting for?" Gold snarled.

"A heart freely given in honor is more precious than one stolen in deception. He must desire to submit to Pan on his own. It cannot be forced. You still have time."

"Who in their right mind gives their heart to someone like Pan?!" Snow paused, letting those words sink in. "Pan's at least a third of the way there isn't he? He has Henry's soul already. All he needs-"

"Is the boy's mind and body." Tiger Lily said in a whisper.

"This isn't the way to the village." Neal looked around, noting the approaching mountains. Now alarmed, he stopped walking causing a miniature domino effect as everyone behind him bumped into him."Princess, why are you taking us to the Echo Caves?"

*OUATE*

So last night's episode gave me something new. Wendy was always gonna be in this story, but now I have a better reason for how and why. Remember when I said I would paint Pan black? Next chapter dives headlong into that. Reveiws are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	5. Scared

Hey. This chapter goes back and forth between the Rescue Party, Peter and Felix/Seether, and Henry talking to the Moon. Not quite at the scary bit yet, sorry. Three Days Grace sets the mood.

**I have no idea what happened with the upload last night...The DocManager ate huge fucking chucks of this file and put a bunch of random ass gibberish at the end. Anyway, here we go!

Chater 5

Scared

"Okay...so you're the Moon. Who also made Pan. I'm sorry, why should I be listening to you again?" Henry raised a skeptical brow. "That psycho kidnapped me, killed the people he hired to do it and only spared my family because I gave into him. That doesn't exactly say trustworthy guy. In fact, it screams Beware: Headcases." Henry couldn't grasp it. His captor was stronger than the Dark One and the Evil Queen. And right here was the being responsible for all that power. Somewhere in his mind, Henry understood this was probably not the one to antagonize. Nonetheless, he was his mother's son. On both accounts. Regina and Emma were the reigning queens of snark. It was bound to rub off on him somehow.

"I see that fire my Evil Angel adores is inherited. You're right though. Still, it might interest you to know that you really do belong to him, and not just because he said so." The Moon laughed.

"Is it because you say so?" The boy snapped.

"Nope. It's just a fact. I already said there's stuff I can't tell you. Things you must figure out your own. Believe me, it's aggravating to me too kiddo. You are truly special Henry. The product of two generations of love and magic."

"I get it. Pan wants to take my heart so he can be all powerful and save Neverland. Blah, blah blah...been through this already. Kinda tired of people talking like having my heart yanked out to be used as some sorta magical battery is this great honor!"

To hell with this! So what if he pissed off the Moon, he was going to die anyway right?! God did he have a reason to be angry. So many things he would never get to experience; places he would never see. All because some whackjob wanted him as a 's the justice in that? This wasn't fair!

Gabriel on the other hand, was beyond amused. Henry flailed his arms around like a loon as he ranted. It was cute watching that fire erupt into a 3 alarm blaze. Child didn't even notice the power beginning to swirl around him as he vented.

Henry snapped back to the present when a single finger poke his nose. The Moon chuckling at him did little to calm him. But his words did startle the hell out of him.

"Kiddo, your overanalyzing things. You've been thinking too much about the more nefarious way to possess another's heart. For such a strong believer, I'm a bit surprised, but you live what you learn I suppose. For what must be done, it need never leave your lovely little body. And your dying is certainly NOT essential."

A knowing smirk spread across the teen's lip. It took a few minutes to fully register in ten year old's head exactly what that look meant. He played it over and over just to be certain...until his mind came to a screeching halt.

About then, Henry Mills' felt his face heat up hotter than the desert sun.

And promptly passed out.

"Hmm...think I broke him..."

*OUATE*

"You are here because I can not take you to the village Baelfire. Not with the heavy hearts you carry." Tiger Lily spoke without stopping in her stride. Without looking back, she raised her left hand, her wrist crooked downward. Pointing two fingers at the ground, she moved them like a pair of tiny legs.

"Whoa!" David wobbled with his daughter in arms as his legs continued forward of their own accord. Try as he might, he just couldn't stop walking. The others were in the same boat. It worried him greatly that Regina's attempts to cancel the enchantment on herself failed miserably. And that Gold's hex simply struck a golden barrier surrounding the mysterious princess and dissipated harmlessly. The warrior escorts laughed heartily at their antics.

"Well what do you intend to do with us then? Make us take a long walk off a short cliff?" Regina groaned. She could see how a little further along, there was a craggy outcropping.

"As interesting an idea as that is, your death would serve no purpose other than ending your own pain. It would rob you of finding your own path out of perdition. No, it is my duty to abide by my Goddess's will; the salvation of the realms. Besides, surely you know he plans to end your lives anyway?"

"Pan gave Henry his word we would be safe. His word is law in Neverland." Snow rationalized. Regina nodded in affirmation, the logic seemed sound. A rare instance where they agreed.

"Not he didn't. Which is why I started to freak out before." Neal huffed in exasperation and exhaustion. "All Pan agreed to was not getting his own hands dirty. There's plenty of shit on this god forsaken island that can do it for him. Seether being one of them."

"He has to know Henry will figure it out and refuse to help him then. He won't give his heart over after that." Regina grouse. "And you just said he can't be forced or tricked into it."

"True the believer's heart can't be taken by force or deciet." The native girl stopped before the entrance and spun to face them as their legs halted as well. She continued to speak with a calm voice, a soft smile. "But, it can be stolen all the same."

"That's...not the firrrrst thing I needed... to hear..." Emma slurred as she began to wake.

*OUATE*

Pan watched the sun sink in the western sky. Their closeness, still being inside the body of his lover amplified the feeling of The Dark Gift bubbling to the surface. The same 'gift' that ended the life of Peter Barrie*. That gave birth to the entity known as Seether.

*Centuries ago*

"No. My uncle was a dark sorceror. And he was stopped by the villiagers." Felix backed away from the other boy. "Been dead for twenty year!"

"Been two decades already? Time really does fly when you're having fun then. But Felix love, just said I wasn't alive."

Peter raised his shirt to give the blonde a better view. At the punctured flesh knitting itself back together. It left only a seam of blood across his abs to the blonde's horror. He recoiled in fear when this...thing wearing a child's face stroke his face, trailing the long scar along his cheek.

"No need to fret. They did that to you when your powers slipped out didn't they?"

"..."

"Silence speaks volumes. You aren't evil child. Our gifts are simply misunderstood; thought to be because they are blessings from the moon. What they've done is unforgiveable, that voice in your mind isn't madness though damn near it. It's your gift taking on a mind of it's own. Unfortunately, it means your control of your magic is quite limited now." Peter looked deep into the other's eyes. "What if I told you that because I had this magic at your age, our dear family justified dangling me from a tree branch by my neck? That as I slowly choked it was decided 'he's just not dying fast enough' so they lit the brush beneath my feet?" His face became thoughtful, as if pondering a deep question. "You know, I'm not even sure exactly which killed me..."

"No...no they wouldn't!" He furiously shook his head.

"They have. And they plan to do it again. Soon."

*OUATE*

*Barrie is the last name of Peter Pan's author.

There we go. Not sure what happened with my ffnet post of this chapter. The end looked like word vomit with the last part missing. Whatever.

Reviews are like hugs. Sirensoundwave out!


	6. Devour

Hey all. Soo, who else had a meltdown after the last episode? Who could possibly be that horrible a father?! At least Rumple tried to fix his fuck up. And proved he had a one track mind with no scruples but, eh. I swear they are awesome at making it not seem like they're pulling plot twists out of their asses at the last minute. At least Marilyn Manson as the Shadow got more than three words like the guy from the Who (The Caterpillar in Jefferson's/Mad Hatter's intro episode).

chapter is shorter than I'd like because it doesn't fit with the next part. It's still a good length; shooting for at least 1200 words a chapter. In any case, we see more of what's going on with our three groups. Devour by Disturbed is the sound track

*OUATE*

"Back up. Are you saying Pan has to get Henry to LOVE him?" Snow blinked giving Tiger Lily a skeptical gaze. "That's hilarious. As much as I believe in true love and all, how can you love someone as...not nice as Pan?" That came out a bit more childish than she would have liked.

"I believe it's called Stockholm Syndrome. Victims begin to feel something for their captor." Gold shrugged. "More than possible and happens more often than you'd think."

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" Regina snarked.

"Are we really going to do this now?" David sighed. Said sigh went unheeded.

"Which is more than I can say for you dearie." The Dark One certainly gave as good as he got. The brunette was unable to retort. Instead, her face flushed red, knowing she still stood on rather shaky ground with Henry...

"As amusing as your squabbling is, I feel you should know something rather important. Something precious was taken from the Moon Priest upon his birth. Though he parted with it willingly, the Moon told him it will be his again only after it has healed." Her fingers slotted together and rested across what would be her lap if she were sitting. A soft smile graced her lips. "You've all done a wonderful job mending Pan's broken heart. All the love and caring it never received in his first life worked wonders. For this, the Lord Moon has blessed you."

"Tell me that doesn't mean what I think it does." Neal rubbed his face.

"No..." Emma swallowed hard, her vision swimming. "That can't be true!"

"Why not Savior? Your destiny has always been to save more than just Storybrooke. You gave birth to the heart of the Truest Believer. The heart of this land's ruler."

"A person can't be a heart." Regina shook her head. "If he was, he'd be what Pan is. You're not seriously saying my son is that bastard's heart. Henry's a good child, Pan's psychotic!"

"How can you be so sure? With magic much is possible. The will of a God can make anything a reality. Peter too, was once a good boy." The smile vanished, instead staring hatefully at Gold. "Something you also know all about, Dark One."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gold returned the stare.

"You've learned all you will from me. What comes next you must learn from one another. I believe you should enter, the Lady Sun has set."

"No way. We go in there, we don't get out without revealing something deep and dark about ourselves." Neal shook his head. "A bunch of things we don't wanna talk about will only distract us and aren't gonna help us save Henry."

"If we stay out here Seether rips us to shreds I assume? That's our dilemma right?" Emma received a nod in response. "Damned if we do-"

"Damned if we don't. Will we at least be spared the company of the pirate?" Regina snarled. She'd take anything she could get right now. She wasn't exactly interested in any of the skeletons in Hook's closet. But she wasn't exactly sure why. Something told her she'd just be better off not knowing. For now anyways. "When exactly does this 'blessing' kick in again?"

"It already has your majesty. Our village is bound by a spell that keeps those weighed down by their pasts, unwilling to forgive, unable to move on and let go from entering. Had the Moon not appeared as I meditated, you would have trekked these last hours only to be left to the The Night Hunter's mercy." Bronze shoulders shrugged. "As for your other question, the pirate and I have unfinished business to discuss. You may or may not see him again this night...or at all."

"So what happens to you then? Seether's supposedly this powerful boogieman. Doesn't seem like you plan on following us in." David asked. "What are your plans to survive?"

"This."

Taking their cue, her followers stepped closer to their princess. With a grand sweep of her hand, Tiger Lily, Hook and the 5 braves vanished in a swirl of golden butterflies*.

*OUATE*

"You okay there kiddo?"

"..." Henry simply stared at the Moon. Of course he wasn't okay by any stretch of the imagination. This guy had just told him, oh so subtly, that his destiny was in the arms of a guy he had no reason to believe wasn't a sociopath. Okay that is not.

"He's not a sociopath. Just missing his moral compass until he found it again. Try to remember why. Focus Henry, this is important."

Henry eyed him them huffed and tried to do as asked. Why not, this couldn't possibly get any worse right? Not sure what to focus on, he just thought about Pan. If he wasn't really evil, why did he do such bad things? Why did he seem to enjoy hurting people; toying with their lives? The Moon called him his 'Evil Angel' but those two were opposite words right?

Seconds later, he found himself clawing at his throat. Something invisible was coiling around it, getting tighter and tighter. His lungs screamed at the sudden loss of air and Henry fell to his knees. The next sensation was like being burned. Something was causing his legs to feel like they were literally on fire. The smell of burning flesh invaded his nose as the pain spread further up his body. Thoughts that were not his own swam through his mind.

/What did I do? Why is this happening to me?/ The voice was Peter's only barely recognizable due to the sheer panic and anguish in the tone.

/Why would Annie lie?! Why didn't HE say anything?!/

/I love them...all of them...I LOVED them!/ There was an echo of sorts to those words at the end. A dark, gravelly version of the Eternal Boy's voice took over.

/She has to pay./

/They have to pay.../ Pure rage thrummed in those words. Henry felt like the force would split his head open. /Even now they can admit NOTHING!/

/I WILL BATHE IN THEIR BLOOD!/

That declaration was matched by another only slightly less angry one.

/Never spared me a second thought, hm? I will take all HE loves away...make HIM feel the same agony./

/Starting with HIS 'beloved' father./

/Show HIM what it's like to be betrayed by those you love.../ That last part was whispered quite calmly. Followed up by an eerie chuckle.

And just like that, it was over. The heat and the pain simply gone. That did little to comfort the child as he sat hyperventilating on the ground(?). Sorta hard to tell in a void. In any case, he sat there terrified, trembling from his ordeal. That wasn't some random dream or something.

Henry had just relived the last moments of Peter's mortal life. And the first few of Pan's new one. It scared him even more to see the 4 interlocking circles arranged like a clover glowing on his chest.

Right over his heart.

*OUATE*

"Thanks for that Princess. Didn't figure on you lying for me though." Hook stood as his transporter set him on his feet. The group teleported to the village edge.

"...I did nothing of the sort. I said we have something to discuss regarding a favor owed. A debt now repaid." The girl flashed a sly grin. "What will you do now though? Before this is all said and done, the woman you love will know the truth about you. Do you not think she will find you more detestable once she does?"

"Dunno. She certainly hasn't got any business judging anyone. Still it's why I have been throwing myself at Emma. Know I've a snowball's chance there, hurts a bit less that way. Doesn't matter much does it? Just me once again wanting what I can't have." Hook watched the sun's last rays slowly turn the sky from brilliant red to purple then deep blue. He took one last look at the border before turning away from Tiger Lily and her warriors. "I can't do anymore for her or any of them. Only hope that I won't have to take them aboard the Jolly Roger again anytime soon. Perhaps the crocodile knows a way to save the Prince from eternity here."

He closed his eyes and exhaled. The color seemed to run out of his hair and clothes like water rushing down stream. When it stopped, he was a bleached version of himself. His jacket now sporting half a dozen chains.

"That's right, the living don't board that vessel much anymore. By the way, how did your dear Evil Queen and great Dark One not sense they were on a ferry from the Land of the Dead?"

Once blue** eyes opened to glare at the native girl. Who merely chuckled, not threatened in the least. His now milky white orbs rolled in annoyance; something almost undetectable since his irises and sclera were now only slightly different shades.

On the opposite side of the island, a mass of floating debris reformed into a mighty yet ghostly ship.

*OUATE*

It was time.

Closed lids slowly opened. Revealing pools of blood that now stared back at Pan. Hairline cracks formed on the face around those eyes, the same red glow emanating from them like a warning light. As unsettling as the sight was, Pan thought it beautiful. The slight pout seemed surreal.

"Felix broke the rules." A distorted version of the blonde's voice whined like a petulant child. "I get 3 nights, not 1.)

"Only to please me." The other boy smirked. "He thought I'd be upset if the Rescue party ate it too soon."

"Don't care." In a flash, the blonde was sitting on top of Pan, straddling him. Moving his hips in a slow teasing manner. "You're going to make it up to me."

Neverland's Prince groaned at the sensation. Seether loved blood, true. The thrill of the kill excited him. Though right now, he was more interested in riding Pan. Stars above, did he love this! Henry, his family could wait. For now, he'd indulge in this sinfully wonderful gift from the God he served.

*OUATE*

*Sylphine's (The Lady Sun's) messengers are butterflies

**Don't remember (or care) what color Jones' eyes are.

So, what do you think? I like how Tiger Lily turned out. I will totally explain what up with Spooky Hook and exactly what the hell that was all about with Henry. Reviews are like hugs, Sirensoundwave out!


	7. The Animal

Okay. Finally, a part with all the blood and gore I promised. I kinda sorta let Siren outta her cage (no, I dunno why...) and she hijacked this chapter. Still following the same three set of characters with a bit of change up in the grouping; plus quite a bit of horror movie worthy memory peppered in. Not much else to say. Other than I wish the episode "Think Lovely Thoughts" could be erased from existence.

But alas, it's now cannon. Dammit...

Thank the universe for FANFICTION! A chance to right a wrong!

Our soundtrack is The Animal by Disturbed. Onward!

"You really should have tried harder."

Annie looked up at the source of that terrifying voice. It sounded so much like her boy's; but it wasn't. No, the demon masquerading as her child stared down at her with eyes as red as hellfire. The creature twisted her child's face, marring it around the eyes with cracks and lines resembling the clay of the fields in summer. Cracks that oozed the same demonic light as it's eyes.

All that work. Those charms and wards had been useless! The family had damn near gone into the poorhouse trying to keep this curse in check. To save her boy was all for nothing!

"Save him? You horrid cow!" She felt the hard kick to her ribs. The sound of several of them shattering as the monster cackled terrified her more. "You beat him. Starved him. Forced him to wear all these enchanted items that were slowly killing him, driving him mad. For all your efforts at 'saving him', you only managed to create me."

"Wh-what? Felix please...I know you're in there." She sobbed. Each breath was murder as the broken bones rattled around in her like gravel. It felt like she was drowning in a warm sea as a volume of wetness began to fill her chest. Trying to crawl away, find something to defend herself, she groped at whatever she could in the dimly lit room. Her fingers only met with a cold puddle. A puddle of something thick that smelled of copper.

"Can't see? Well let me help you then Ma." The last word was said with such disgust. Suddenly the room was as bright as midday instead of midnight. And she dearly wished it wasn't.

"Darius? No..." Her voice was weak and broken. Not only from the pain but from the terrible sight.

Darius was her love, her true love. The son of a farmer who had abandoned his family's tradition of marrying a woman from a farming clan to be with her. The daughter of gypsies that had only a short time earlier decided to stay in one town and make a stable life for themselves. Despite the stigma of their heritage, they fit well into the village. Renouncing their "sinful" ways and even casting out one of their own as proof of their reform.

A Shadow Caster was a dangerous thing. Given power by the darkness they stole souls and manipulated people; and unfortunately ran in families. Her brother had been one of these vile creatures. She believed her parents when they told her it was only a matter of time before sweet, loving Peter became a bloodthirsty hellspawn. That he had to die for the good of the village.

And then Felix made that picture for her out of shadows a decade later. She always knew it was possible, her parents warned her. In preparation, she had obtained a leather strip to secure around his wrist. The witch had told her that it would keep the darkness at bay. The old hag had babble on about their being a price but she's already been paid so she ignored her ravings. Once she put it on him, the shadows stopped obeying the boy...for a while. Then it began to leak out when he was angry or scared. Through it all, Darius had been there supporting her. Looking into her eyes and telling her it would be alright.

Now she looked into those same stormy grey eyes that were missing their trademark sparkle. With the light now shining, she could clearly see the cold puddle to be blood. Blood leaking from the gorey stump that was once her husband's neck. Where she lay was about a foot away, staring at his severed head.

"Oh, don't worry. He died an easy death. Never heard me coming or even saw the blade. A single quick, clean slice and off to heaven he went. However, t0he rest of you lot... will die screaming in agony."

A crushing weight settled on her back just as rough hands grabbed her hair, wrenching her neck back at a brutally uncomfortable angle. A thin blade caressed the her cheek lightly. Suddenly it sliced across the bare flesh harshly, cutting all the way to the bone of her jaw. She was given no chance to scream before the thing that wasn't her son slammed her face into the wooden floor.

"Let's play Ma..."

*OUATE*

"What was that?!" Henry yelled. "This mark hurts you jerk!"

"You already know. Look, I know this is a lot to deal with especially since you're what 10, 11? You mortals age so damn fast! But time isn't exactly on our side. Why did my Evil Angel tell you he needed you?"

"My heart can save magic." The child slowly stood, massaging his chest. It was official in Henry's book-this guy was nuts! Pan had to catch the crazy from somewhere...

"Oi brat, don't call me crazy!" The Moon grumbled. "Pay attention kiddo okay? This place was created by me eons ago in your time to be somewhere for lost children to renew their dreams, find themselves again. It is a way station but for some, it becomes more. Not all who deserve to are able to make it here, something I truly regret. But those who do, belong Henry. My Evil Angel is this land's ruler, but also it's pillar. He himself is sustained by belief and magic...both of which are waning at an alarming rate."

"...Pan needs my heart to save magic...and himself doesn't he?" Henry looked down. For all his carefree mannerisms, his patience in coaxing Henry to his side, Peter was slowly dying. If Pan dies, so does Neverland. What happens to everyone IN Neverland?

"How long? Until it happens?"

"If by it, you mean my angel dying, again, and dragging everything in this realm with him? Can't tell you."

"SERIOUSLY?!" The white void tinted alarm red for a brief moment, flames dancing across the dreamscape only to vanish when Henry panicked. Everything went back to normal in an instant,causing Gabriel to whistle in appreciation. Eleven and already far more powerful than either of his mothers or grandfather could ever hope to be! The dreamscape beyond the doors was the domain of the Lord Moon. To be capable of influencing it no matter how briefly was an extraordinary feat. Too bad the kid likely has no idea what he just did. Or more importantly, how he did it. Oh well.

"Calm down kiddo. I can't tell you anything else. But he can." Gabriel pointed to a door forming in the distance. "If he doesn't wanna talk, tell him you're asking cuz the Moon told you to. Have a nice chat! Later!" Henry's vision was obscured by a flurry of black feathers. After they settled, the Moon was gone.

Another figure came into view, violently expelled from the new door.

"Shit! Does he have to push me back so damn rough?!"

"Felix?"

*OUATE*

"Which hurts worse Rum ol' boy? That daddy dearest was willing to regain his youth at the cost of your otherwise worthless life? Or that in the end, you proved him right? That you truly were the death of him?" Mocking laughter filled the forests of Neverland. It almost drowned out the anguished cry of the only living person there.

16 year old Rumplestiltskin couldn't hold himself up, nor keep his food down. His knees buckled as he collapsed, vomiting and sobbing. He couldn't bear the sight before him. Those accusing, cold, dead eyes bore into his very soul. Malcolm lay on his side, hand outstretched, frozen in the act of clawing at the earth just in front of his son. Scattered around them both, black and dull red ashes. The remains of a crushed heart tainted by the darkness it once held.

"Rumple! You in there?"

Emma's voice snapped the Dark One out of his memory. He came back to himself standing at the entrance to the Echo Caves.

"Ah yes, Miss. Swan, A bit lost in thought. for a moment. Shall we?" He turned to her, walking with purpose towards the caves. He was no longer a boy. No longer bound by the fears of a child.

So why did he still feel so weak and powerless over his own fate?

/Because you are laddie. And you always will be. I promised to destroy EVERYTHING you love. Peter Pan always keeps his promises. Not even distance between realms will stop me./ Was whispered to him on the wind a step before he was to enter. The sad thing is, he couldn't tell if it were truly his nemesis taunting him, or his own warped imagination.

To be fair, did it really matter?

There we go. Yes, I did address Think Lovely Thoughts as pertains to my universe. Oh the cleverness of me!

...

Yeah, ignore that. I'll update when I can. Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


End file.
